


Are You Ready (For What I Got?)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [60]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Ian, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Hey my nose is bleeding gotta make this quick ok i still love you. Ok so ian is an Apple employee and Mickey gets a phone upgrade(every since mandy got the 6 she's been shitting on his 3rd generation iphone) ian tells him he's been eligible for an upgrade for years now so he gets the phone mandy has and the first number he asked for was ians And they go back to his place and FUCK FUCK FUCK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready (For What I Got?)

Mickey had never really seen the point of switching your phones up every fucking six months like everybody seemed to do these days. As long as you could call and text, why the fuck would you need to change it?

 

However, after almost a year and a half of chattering to him about it, Mandy had ended up finally convincing Mickey to get an upgrade, if only to shut her big fucking trap. He gets to the store only about half an hour before closing, figuring that if the people who work there are tired and want to go home, then maybe they won’t try to force a bunch of other expensive shit on him.

 

When he gets there, there’s a line of a couple of people over by the counter, and he walks over to take his place in the back. It feels like it takes fucking forever, and Mickey zones out for what he thinks could easily be an hour, but eventually it’s his turn.

 

”Hi, what can I do for you?” The guy says professionally and Mickey raises his eyebrows, fighting not to check him out to blatantly.

 

During the past few years, he had fully accepted the fact that he would never ever be into girls, and since he was long out of the south side, he had told most people around him as well.

 

Mandy had just told him that she already knew, which he didn’t really understand, he thought he had hid it pretty well, however, maybe it was just a twin thing. Mickey subconsciously ran his tongue along his bottom lip as his eyes wandered over the guy - Ian, according to his name tag.

 

”Right, um…” He soon pulled himself out of it enough to speak. ”My sister convinced me to upgrade” He fished his phone out of his pocket to show it to Ian, who nodded and then looked to his computer.

 

”Alright” He mumbled, seemingly checking something.

 

They talked for a while, Ian telling Mickey things about the different phones that he would never have been able to focus on, even if the guy talking hadn’t been attractive as fuck.

 

All Mickey could focus on was how his lips moved when he spoke, and yes, he was aware that it was creepy as fuck. The green eyes were just as mesmerizing as the pink lips, and Mickey had to remind himself that he shouldn’t stare like this.

 

”Alright, well. Thanks” Mickey nodded a little while later when he had the new phone in his hands. He was getting ready to leave, try to forget about the random, ridiculously hot apple employee, except said employee bent over the counter to get a little bit closer to Mickey, looking at him.

 

”The fuck are you doing, man?” Ian shrugged.

 

”What’s your name?” He asked with a smirk, and Mickey raised an eyebrow, only hesitating for about a second before taking the leap.

 

”You flirt with all the customers?” Ian shrugged.

 

”Only the ones that check me out. Besides, I’m off the clock by now” Mickey fought off a smile.

 

”It’s Mickey” Ian nodded, grazing his teeth over his bottom lip, eyes on Mickey’s. ”You wanna give me your number?” Mickey asked, handing his phone to Ian.

 

Maybe it was the fact that it was late, or maybe Ian just had this effect on Mickey for some reason, but he didn’t want to fuck around and flirt. It would be wasting time when they could be… well, fucking in other ways. Ian hummed, but didn’t accept the device.

 

”How about we skip it and go back to your place?” Mickey allowed a smirk to form on his face as he pushed his phone back into his back pocket.

 

”Straight to it, huh? Let’s go”

 

 

Mickey had never been so grateful in his entire life for the fact that his sister had a boyfriend to spend the night with. As soon as they entered the apartment Mickey shared with her, he fisted Ian’s shirt, pulling him down for a deep, sloppy kiss.

 

Ian hummed into it, kicking the front door closed behind them as his tongue ran over Mickey’s top lip. Mickey immediately granted him entrance, and placed a hand on his lower back, pushing them closer together.

 

”Fuck” Ian grunted against his lips before going in for more, for some reason craving the taste of his hookup, wanting to feel every inch of his body against his. Mickey nipped on his bottom lip and slipped his hands under his now casual t shirt.

 

They pulled away from the kiss for a couple of seconds so that Ian could peel it off and throw it to the side. Mickey took the chance to do the same to his own, and then Ian pulled him in to resume the kiss.

 

”Want you so bad” Mickey growled, slipping a hand down to Ian’s ass, grabbing it roughly. Ian groaned in enthusiasm, and they stumbled further into the apartment, hands all over each other, grabbing whatever they could get a hold of, craving and moaning.

 

”Bedroom?” Ian asked, against Mickey’s lips, quickly reaching down to undo both of their jeans. Mickey shook his head, steering them towards the kitchen.

 

”Right fucking here. Bend over” Ian hummed, grabbing another deep kiss before pushing his jeans down, kicking them to the side and doing just that. Even with the boxers on, Mickey could see how fucking perfect this man’s ass was and he couldn’t help but reach out and give it a slap, making Ian howl. ”Wanna make you feel so fucking good” Mickey grunted, stepping closer and bending over as well, pressing a wet kiss to Ian’s shoulder blade.

 

Ian could feel Mickey’s cock rub against his ass even through the three layers of clothing, and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out too loudly.

 

”Please” He just whispered, and Mickey hummed, quickly discarding of his own jeans as he felt they were getting in the way by now.

 

Then he got down onto his knees, pulling Ian’s boxers with him as he went. Ian felt the air hit his bare ass, and his eyes fluttered closed, bracing himself for the most likely mind blowing fuck that was coming his way.

 

”Hey” Mickey said, tugging on the boxers a little bit around Ian’s ankles to get him to step out of them completely.

 

When they were gone, Ian heard Mickey let out a low groan, probably at the sight of his ass, and he couldn’t help but curve his back a little bit, giving Mickey an even better view.

 

”Fucking perfect” Mickey sighed lowly before placing his palms against the pale cheeks, kneading them roughly.

 

”Fuck” Ian cursed, dipping his head. It had been forever since anybody had played with his ass, even just grabbing it.

 

”Feel good?” Mickey asked, and Ian hummed in agreement as Mickey let his ass go, watching it jiggle before he grabbed onto it again, separating the cheeks. ”It’s gonna get so much better”

 

And with that, he licked a thick stripe over Ian’s hole, the tip of his tongue getting stuck on the rim. Ian leaned his forehead against his arm and cursed quietly, curving his back, pressing backwards against the muscle.

 

Mickey repeated his action again, and then once more, drinking in the sounds and movements that he pulled out of his hookup. He kept plying Ian’s ass as he worked his hole with his tongue, still lightly teasing him.

 

”Feels so good, Mickey” Ian couldn’t help but let out, and Mickey hummed at the praise, going in deeper, pressing the very tip of his tongue inside of Ian, dragging a long, low moan out of his perfect mouth. Mickey eased his tongue out again and went back to licking across the hole for a bit. ”Oh, fuck me!” Ian cursed loudly when Mickey attached his lips to his ass and started sucking, his tongue circling around his hole, occasionally pressing inside just a little bit, and then back out again, teasing him. ”That feels - fuck. More. Please”

 

Ian’s babbling made Mickey nothing but confident, and he started sucking harder, easing more of his tongue inside of him. Soon, he was all but having a full out make out session with Ian’s ass, and the taller man was completely falling apart, groaning and moaning, mumbling words that Mickey couldn’t make out at all.

 

He hummed lowly, sending the vibrations into Ian’s body.

 

”Fuck” Ian cursed, and Mickey smirked against his skin before pulling away slightly, letting go of the right side of his ass to ease a finger into his eaten out hole. ”Oh - yes!” Ian called out at the sensation, and Mickey fucked him with it easily, lowering his head to lick around the rim, teasing him, driving him even more insane. ”More” Mickey heard him beg a couple of seconds later, so he obeyed, the second finger slipping in just as easily after the intense rim job.

 

Ian’s eyes fell closed, lips parted as he started rocking back against Mickey’s fingers, soon craving even more. He didn’t have to say it this time, though, Mickey noticed. So he added a third finger, this one a little bit slower, making sure not to hurt his hookup at all.

 

”Feel good?” He asked, eyes on where Ian’s ass was completely swallowing his fingers. It looked so fucking amazing.

 

”Yes” Ian choked. ”So good” He was rocking back, meeting Ian’s movements.

 

”So fucking pretty” Mickey cursed without thinking much of it, his left hand still kneading the pale flesh. ”Your ass just fucking takes it so good”

 

Ian moaned at the dirty praise, his hands curling into fists as he felt the very slight sting mixed with the amazing pleasure. Mickey felt the pressure in his own boxers start to hurt a little bit as he curled his fingers, the tips gently scraping against Ian’s inner walls.

 

”Want to fuck you. Bet this perfect ass would take my cock so fucking good” Mickey murmured, and Ian groaned at the words. ”That right, Ian? Would you take my cock so fucking good?”

 

”Yes” Ian nodded violently, rocking back against Mickey’s fingers, chasing after even more pleasure. ”Yes, I would take it so good. I promise. Please. Please do it, I want your fucking cock so bad” He babbled, and Mickey closed his eyes, his boxers so fucking soaked with precome that it almost looked as if he had already come.

 

He eased his fingers out and placed his hands back onto Ian’s ass, separating the cheeks and licking one last, thick stripe over his hole before standing up. Ian’s head was dipped as he tried to catch his breath from the intense foreplay.

 

Mickey pushed his boxers down, throwing them to the side, sighing loudly when his red, hot, begging cock was relieved of the pressure of the black fabric.

 

”You want my cock?” Mickey asked, grabbing onto Ian’s hips and placing his cock to his hole, teasing both of them as he eased only half of the tip in before pulling back out.

 

”Yes” Ian said, voice husky, low, laced with pleasure. ”So fucking badly. Please”

 

Mickey hummed and eased himself inside, making sure to be careful since they hadn’t used any lube. There was still a ton of saliva to help, but it was a shit substitute.

 

”Oh, god, oh fuck!” Ian cursed loudly, his forehead smashed against the marble counter top as the stinging pleasure took over his body. ”Jesus fucking christ” He groaned when Mickey bottomed out.

 

Mickey sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards as Ian’s muscled clenched and unclenched around him, struggling to get used to being connected like this.

 

”Fucking christ” Mickey sighed, unable to remember topping ever feeling this good before.

 

His dick was throbbing with need, and his stomach was tingling in pleasure already.

 

”So fucking tight” He sighed, looking down at Ian, seeing how perfect he looked, bent over like this, all for him. Mickey’s hand slid up from his hip over his back to feel the muscles, landing on his shoulder. ”You look so good like this” Mickey couldn’t help but say out loud. ”Bending over for me to fuck you. So needy”

 

Mickey didn’t know why he felt this bossy tonight, but he decided to go with it. Ian let out a sound between a whine and a groan, unable to form a coherent thought, much less get it out through his mouth. It felt too fucking good.

 

Mickey tightened his grip on Ian’s shoulder and hip, and then he pulled his cock almost all the way out of him before quickly snapping his hips forwards, burying himself back inside of him.

 

”Oh!” Ian cried out, his entire body being thrust forwards by the force of Mickey’s movement.

 

Mickey grunted in pleasure as he did it over again, and then again, watching as Ian’s perfect ass swallowed his cock, taking it like nobody else ever had before. There was nothing Ian could do but take it as Mickey fucked him completely senseless, almost as hard as he could possibly manage.

 

Their groans and moans and cries blended with the thick sounding _thump thump thump_ of their sin slapping together whenever Mickey buried himself inside of Ian.

 

”You take it so fucking good” Mickey groaned, and Ian managed to moan in response, his eyes clenched shut as his body was nothing but mush and nerves. ”Look how fucking good you’re being for me”

 

Something about seeing Ian bent over for him and only him, begging for his cock both physically and verbally did something to make these words just come tumbling out of Mickey’s mouth. Ian cried out in pleasure at the words, and started meeting Mickey’s rough and fast thrusts as much as he could.

 

Mickey was grabbing his skin so hard it would bruise, but it did nothing but add to the already more than mind blowing pleasure coursing through Ian’s veins. Their skin was blank with sweat as Mickey did his best to fuck into Ian even harder, feeling like it couldn’t possible be rough enough, dirty enough.

 

He wanted everything to the max.

 

The _slap slap slap_ of their skin colliding was almost louder than their cries and groans by now with how fast Mickey was fucking him, and Ian’s ass would surely end up bruised as well, along with Mickey’s pelvis.

 

Mickey moved his hand from Ian’s shoulder to his hair, tugging on it roughly, forcing his neck back.

 

”Oh fuck yes!” Ian cried out louder than any of the other sounds in the apartment. It was both a reaction to the hair pulling and to Mickey finding his prostate.

 

”There?” Mickey asked, tugging harder on his hair, forcing him up to lean his head back onto Mickey’s shoulder.

 

”Yeah” Ian managed. ”Right fucking there”

 

Mickey grunted, hammering at that one spot inside of his hookup to shatter him even further. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ian’s waist to steady him, pressing a wet kiss to his jawline, tasting the sweat. Ian was moaning uncontrollably as they both started tumbling closer and closer to the edge.

 

Mickey fucked up into Ian as brutally and as fast as he could possibly manage.

 

”Feel so fucking good” Ian choked. ”So close” He sobbed.

 

”So fucking tight for me” Mickey grunted. ”Come on. Come for me”

 

Ian captured Mickey’s lips in between his own as he finally fell over the edge, shaking through his mind blowing orgasm. It was so intense that he was sure he blacked out for a few seconds, but Mickey took care of him, steadying his body, carefully leading him through his high.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed when he was finished, slumping back over the kitchen island. ”Keep going”

 

That was all the green light Mickey needed. He slowed down a little bit, aiming himself away fro Ian’s sensitive nub as he fucked into him, chasing down his own orgasm. It didn’t take many seconds before he came with a strangled cry, staying buried inside of Ian as he did.

 

Ian couldn’t help but moan as he felt Mickey empty himself inside of him, filling him up with his come.

 

Mickey stayed buried inside of Ian as they tried to catch their breath, slumped over his fucked out body.

 

”Man, that was fucking good” Mickey grunted, pressing a kiss to the back of Ian’s neck before easing himself to stand up, pulling out of his hookup.

 

Ian hummed, staying bent over, not quite strong enough to stand on his own yet. Mickey couldn’t help but look at his perfect, used, fucked out hole, leaking heaps of Mickey’s come.

 

”So fucking pretty” He mumbled, running two of his fingers over it to gather some of the liquid, reaching around to bring them up to Ian’s lips. Ian opened his lips, immediately accepting his fingers, sucking them free of Mickey’s come, enjoying the taste, humming as he did so.

 

Mickey wrapped his hands around his waist, easing him to stand up on his own.

 

”Can I have that number now?” Mickey huffed when they were facing each other, eyes blown, skin red and sweaty.

 

Ian chuckled, wrapping a strong arm around Mickey’s waist and lowering his face to his neck, licking a stripe up from his collar bone to his ear, the salty but somehow sweet taste coating his tongue.

 

”You can have so much more than that, baby” Mickey grinned, pushing his husbands face out of his neck to smash their lips together in a dirty kiss.

 

Mickey had to admit, reenacting their first hookup had been the best idea for an anniversary celebration Ian had had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt said nothing about bottom!Ian, but y'know... whoops.


End file.
